In the end
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Songfic to Linkin Park's "In the End"


In the End  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – A songfic starring "In the End" with Linkin Park. I've always wanted to write a songfic using this song, so by all means, enjoy!  
  
Agg, I forgot a line. So, this story is updated, with the extra line. I hate it when that happens.  
  
Enter – A room stridden with torn book pages, and ripped notebook paper. In the center of the room, a man with long brown hair sits on a blue chair with a black guitar in his arms. He strums the strings lightly, and a few mystic notes come out. The sound is almost intoxicating. He raises his head, and begins to sing along with the notes with beautiful words. We take a seat at the doorway. As he continues to sing, we can almost see into his mind, as the melody flows…  
  
  
  
("It starts with one")  
  
(One death triggers an Amazon instinct deep within her brain. She relishes the adrenaline rush from a battle now, all because of his death.)  
  
"One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try."  
  
(She flashes back to the first time invading the Yeerk Pool. She hadn't wanted to save anyone, she had just wanted to kill…)  
  
"Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time,"  
  
(Over time, the others, her friends, had come to expect and accept her thirst for blood. They became dependant on it.)  
  
("All I know")  
  
"Time is a valuble thing. Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away."  
  
(Flashes of her life run by her eyes. She remembers all those who had cared about her. Cassie, Marco, Tobias, Ax, Jake…)  
  
"It's so un-real."  
  
(The realization hits her, that she'll never see those people that she loves again.)  
  
"Didn't look out below, watched the time go right out the window."  
  
(Looks in shock at battle after battle, watching her own recklessness, always putting the others in danger.)  
  
"Tried to hold on, you didn't even know. I wasted it all just to watch you go."  
  
(Time froze on that last moment of her life. She saw Tobias' human face on the view screen. He was already in mourning. She was already dead.)  
  
"Kept everything inside, no matter how hard I tried, it all fell apart."  
  
(Time stopped during the missions when she was the leader. She thought she was better than Jake. She failed.)  
  
"What it meant to me, would eventually be a memory of a time I tried so hard."  
  
(A tear fell down her cheek as she looked through her own memories.)  
  
"I tried so hard, and got so far. In the end, it doesn't even matter."  
  
(Battle after battle, life after life she had taken. Now. Now was the time to cry for them.)  
  
"I had to fall, to lose it all. In the end, it doesn't even matter."  
  
(She watched her own death in slow motion. She turned to the Ellimist. He stood, nothing penetrating his fierce gaze.)  
  
"One thing. I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try."  
  
(Her memories flashed back to David. The lost animorph who had tried to destroy them all. Now, she cried for him too.)  
  
"Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried. So. Hard.  
  
(She hears him pleading even now, in her final hour, she heard his long, insesent screams of "You can't judge me!!!")  
  
"Despite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property."  
  
(A smile grazes her face, as she remembers Marco calling her Xena: Warrior Princess.)  
  
"Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised we got so far."  
  
(She remembers her and Marco, often on the same side of an argument, but never agreeing on anything.)  
  
"Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore."  
  
(Crayak's menacing laughter, and offer, played itself in her mind. All of that power, all for the price of Jake's life. She had refused. She would refuse a thousand times over.)  
  
"What it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time I tried so hard."  
  
(Another tear falls, as she realizes, that all she is to them now, is a memory.)  
  
"I tried so hard, and got so far. In the end, it doesn't even matter."  
  
(The discussion she had with Jake on that fateful night. He asked her to go with Tom. She agreed. They hugged each other, and cried.)  
  
"I had to fall to lose it all. In the end, it doesn't even matter."  
  
(That last second, seeing Tobias cry. She had said those last words, "I love you.")  
  
The mystical dream world lifts.  
  
The man with the guitar reappears.  
  
He strums the guitar slowly, and then stops all together.  
  
He looks up, and brushes the hair away from his eyes.  
  
"She was my cousin. My inspiration." He said.  
  
The lights in the room dim, and finally go out.  
  
  
  
Man, just proof-reading this gets me depressed. I know a lot of you out there think I hate Rachel, and I wrote this partly to show you that I don't. Now, where was I?  
  
Oh yeah,  
  
Like it?  
  
Hate it?  
  
Give me a review. But please, review on the story and NOT on my capabilities as a writer, let me make that PERFECTLY clear 


End file.
